beverlyhillbilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Patterson/Filmography
"Gunsmoke: A Game of Death... An Act of Love: Part 2 (#19.9)" (1973) TV Episode .... Hank *"Gunsmoke: The Widow-Maker (#19.5)" (1973) TV Episode .... Hank *"Love, American Style: Love and the Clinic/Love and the Perfect Wedding/Love and the President/Love and the Return of Raymond (#4.8)" (1972) TV Episode .... Farmer (segment "Love and the Return of Raymond") *"Gunsmoke: The Drummer (#18.5)" (1972) TV Episode .... Livery Man *"Gunsmoke: Yankton (#17.21)" (1972) TV Episode .... Hank *"Green Acres: Lisa the Psychologist (#6.24)" (1971) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Hole in the Porch (#6.23)" (1971) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Carpenter's Ball (#6.22)" (1971) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: Lavery (#16.22)" (1971) TV Episode .... Hank *"Green Acres: King Oliver I (#6.20)" (1971) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Son of Drobny (#6.16)" (1971) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Great Mayoralty Campaign (#6.6)" (1970) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: The Noose (#16.2)" (1970) TV Episode .... Hank *"Green Acres: Happy Birthday (#5.26)" (1970) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Case of the Hooterville Refund Fraud (#5.21)" (1970) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Confrontation (#5.20)" (1970) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Rest and Relaxation (#5.15)" (1970) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Oliver and the Cornstalk (#5.12)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Special Delivery Letter (#5.9)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Youth Center (#5.8)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Road (#5.6)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: You and Your Big Shrunken Head (#5.5)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: A Tale of a Tail (#5.4)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Where There's a Will (#5.3)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Lisa's Mudder Comes for a Visit (#5.1)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Reincarnation of Eb (#4.26)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Milk Maker (#4.25)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: A Hunting We Won't Go (#4.21)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Mod Squad: A Hint of Darkness, a Hint of Light (#1.18)" (1969) TV Episode .... Phil ... aka "The Mod Squad: A Hint of Darkness, a Hint of Light (#1.18)" - USA (original title) *"Green Acres: A Prize in Every Package (#4.16)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Marital Vacation (#4.15)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Everywhere a Chick Chick (#4.14)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Birthday Gift (#4.13)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"The Beverly Hillbillies: Drysdale and Friend (#7.15)" (1969) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"The Outcasts: The Heady Wine (#1.9)" (1968) TV Episode .... Prospector *"Green Acres: The Agricultural Student (#4.9)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Old Mail Day (#4.8)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Daniel Boone: The Bait (#5.6)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fiddler *"Green Acres: The Candidate (#4.5)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Guess Who's Not Going to the Luau? (#4.1)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: A Star Named Arnold Is Born: Part 2 (#3.30)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: A Star Named Arnold Is Born: Part 1 (#3.29)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Rutabaga Story (#3.27)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: A Noose for Dobie Price (#13.25)" (1968) TV Episode .... Hank *"Green Acres: The Spring Festival (#3.23)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: My Mother, the Countess (#3.22)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Flight to Nowhere (#3.21)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Arnold, Boy Hero (#3.20)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: How to Succeed in Television Without Really Trying (#3.19)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Home Is Where You Run Away From (#3.18)" (1968) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: Deadman's Law (#13.17)" (1968) TV Episode .... Hank *"Green Acres: Eb Returns (#3.16)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: No Trespassing (#3.15)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: Rope Fever (#13.13)" (1967) TV Episode .... Hank *"Green Acres: Haney's New Image (#3.13)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Jealousy, English Style (#3.12)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Won't You Come Home, Arnold Ziffel? (#3.11)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"The Guns of Will Sonnett: First Love (#1.9)" (1967) TV Episode .... Stableman *"Daniel Boone: The Inheritance (#4.7)" (1967) TV Episode .... Gray *"Green Acres: Don't Count Your Tomatoes Before They're Picked (#3.7)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: A Hat (#13.6)" (1967) TV Episode .... Hank *"Cimarron Strip: The Battle of Bloody Stones (#1.6)" (1967) TV Episode .... Old Will *"Green Acres: Oliver vs. the Phone Company (#3.4)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Love Comes to Arnold Ziffel (#3.3)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Lisa's Jam Session (#3.2)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Man for the Job (#3.1)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Death Valley Days: Solid Foundation (#15.24)" (1967) TV Episode .... Ike *"Green Acres: Who's Lisa? (#2.29)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Kimball Gets Fired (#2.27)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Getting Even with Haney (#2.26)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Lisa's Vegetable Garden (#2.24)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"The Virginian: Doctor Pat (#5.23)" (1967) TV Episode .... Patient (uncredited) *"Green Acres: Never Start Talking Unless Your Voice Comes Out (#2.22)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *A Covenant with Death (1967) .... Old Man (uncredited) *"Green Acres: The Computer Age (#2.21)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Never Take Your Wife to a Convention (#2.20)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: It's Human to Be Humane (#2.19)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Exodus to Bleedwell (#2.18)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: His Honor (#2.16)" (1967) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Custer: Pursued (#1.17)" (1967) TV Episode Actor *"Gunsmoke: The Hanging (#12.15)" (1966) TV Episode .... Hank *"Green Acres: Never Trust a Little Old Lady (#2.14)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: An Old-Fashioned Christmas (#2.13)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: A Square Is Not Round (#2.12)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: You Ought to Be in Pictures (#2.10)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Hooterville Image (#2.9)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: I Didn't Raise My Pig to Be a Soldier (#2.3)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Water, Water Everywhere (#2.2)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: Snap Decision (#12.1)" (1966) TV Episode .... Hank *"Green Acres: Send a Boy to College (#1.28)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Petticoat Junction: Hooterville Valley Project (#3.33)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: Parson Comes to Town (#11.31)" (1966) TV Episode .... Hank *"Green Acres: Never Look a Gift Tractor in the Mouth (#1.27)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Ballad of Molly Turgiss (#1.26)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Petticoat Junction: Kate Sells the Hotel (#3.28)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Laredo: A Very Small Assignment (#1.25)" (1966) TV Episode .... The Station Master *"Green Acres: The Deputy (#1.24)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Petticoat Junction: The Windfall (#3.26)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: A Pig in a Poke (#1.23)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"The Legend of Jesse James: Benjamin Bates (#1.24)" (1966) TV Episode .... Porter *"Green Acres: The Day of Decision (#1.22)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: The Price of Apples (#1.20)" (1966) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: How to Enlarge a Bedroom (#1.15)" (1965) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: What Happened in Scranton? (#1.14)" (1965) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"The Wild Wild West: The Night of the Human Trigger (#1.12)" (1965) TV Episode .... Porter Richards *"A Man Called Shenandoah: The Reward (#1.11)" (1965) TV Episode .... Godey *"Green Acres: Parity Begins at Home (#1.11)" (1965) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: Malachi (#11.9)" (1965) TV Episode .... Hank *"Green Acres: You Can't Plug in a 2 with a 6 (#1.9)" (1965) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Green Acres: Neighborliness (#1.7)" (1965) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: Kioga (#11.6)" (1965) TV Episode .... Hank *"Green Acres: Oliver Buys a Farm (#1.1)" (1965) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: Honey Pot (#10.34)" (1965) TV Episode .... Hank *"Petticoat Junction: The Chicken Killer (#2.31)" (1965) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Death Valley Days: Kate Melville and the Law (#13.25)" (1965) TV Episode .... Caleb *"Petticoat Junction: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Jinx? (#2.30)" (1965) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Petticoat Junction: Bedloe's Most Fiendish Scheme (#2.27)" (1965) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: The Lady (#10.27)" (1965) TV Episode .... Hank *"Gunsmoke: Breckinridge (#10.25)" (1965) TV Episode .... Hank *"Daniel Boone: The Reunion (#1.22)" (1965) TV Episode .... Jed Harper *"Petticoat Junction: Visit from the Governor (#2.22)" (1965) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Gunsmoke: Thursday's Child (#10.24)" (1965) TV Episode .... Hank *"Gunsmoke: Eliab's Aim (#10.23)" (1965) TV Episode .... Hank *"The Andy Griffith Show: If I Had a Quarter Million Dollars (#5.22)" (1965) TV Episode .... Hobo *"Petticoat Junction: A Matter of Communication (#2.17)" (1965) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Burke's Law: Who Killed Lenore Wingfield? (#2.8)" (1964) TV Episode .... Lukey Slade *"Petticoat Junction: Race Against the Stork (#2.2)" (1964) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Petticoat Junction: The Genghis Keane Story (#1.38)" (1964) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffel *"Twilight Zone: Come Wander with Me (#5.34)" (1964) TV Episode .... Old Man ... aka "The Twilight Zone: Come Wander with Me (#5.34)" - USA (original title) *"Gunsmoke: The Promoter (#9.30)" (1964) TV Episode .... Hank *"Gunsmoke: Owney Tupper Had a Daughter (#9.27)" (1964) TV Episode .... Hank Miller *"The Virginian: Smile of a Dragon (#2.22)" (1964) TV Episode .... Old Man *"Twilight Zone: Ring-A-Ding Girl (#5.13)" (1963) TV Episode .... Mr. Gentry (uncredited) ... aka "The Twilight Zone: Ring-A-Ding Girl (#5.13)" - USA (original title) *"Death Valley Days: Three Minutes to Eternity (#12.9)" (1963) TV Episode .... McKenna *"Petticoat Junction: Please Buy My Violets (#1.6)" (1963) TV Episode .... Fred Ziffell *"Have Gun - Will Travel: The Sanctuary (#6.33)" (1963) TV Episode .... William Barton *"Empire: 65 Miles Is a Long, Long Way (#1.29)" (1963) TV Episode .... Hughes *"The Lloyd Bridges Show: Tyrees of Capitol Hill (#1.28)" (1963) TV Episode .... Dexter *"Gunsmoke" (1955) TV series .... Hank Miller (stableman) (1962-1975) ... aka "Marshal Dillon" - USA (rerun title) *"The Untouchables: Doublecross (#4.12)" (1962) TV Episode .... Peterson *"Gunsmoke: The Search (#8.1)" (1962) TV Episode .... Hank Miller *"My Three Sons: The Hippopotamus Foot (#2.35)" (1962) TV Episode .... Quinby Lewis *"Gunsmoke: The Boys (#7.34)" (1962) TV Episode .... Hank *"Have Gun - Will Travel: Jonah and the Trout (#5.36)" (1962) TV Episode .... Mr. Barton *"Tales of Wells Fargo: Don't Wake a Tiger (#6.32)" (1962) TV Episode .... Stage Driver *"Gunsmoke: Cale (#7.31)" (1962) TV Episode .... Hank Miller *"Tales of Wells Fargo: End of a Minor God (#6.27)" (1962) TV Episode .... Benson *"Gunsmoke: Durham Bull (#7.26)" (1962) TV Episode .... Cowboy *"Laramie: The Replacement (#3.25)" (1962) TV Episode .... Sundown (credit only) *"The Rifleman: The Debt (#4.23)" (1962) TV Episode .... Abe Merar *"Tales of Wells Fargo: The Traveler (#6.22)" (1962) TV Episode .... Charlie the Stage Driver *"Tales of Wells Fargo: Hometown Doctor (#6.21)" (1962) TV Episode .... Sid the Stage Driver *"Mister Ed: Ed, the Horse Doctor (#2.17)" (1962) TV Episode .... Dr. Evans *"Twilight Zone: Kick the Can (#3.21)" (1962) TV Episode .... Freitag ... aka "The Twilight Zone: Kick the Can (#3.21)" - USA (original title) *"Have Gun - Will Travel: The Hunt (#5.20)" (1962) TV Episode .... Jesse - Old Man *"The Tall Man: The Hunt (#2.21)" (1962) TV Episode .... Amos, Stage Driver *"Ripcord: Last Chance (#1.33)" (1962) TV Episode .... Henry Patterson *"Have Gun - Will Travel: Blind Circle (#5.14)" (1961) TV Episode .... Jess Larker *"Alcoa Premiere: Delbert, Texas (#1.8)" (1961) TV Episode .... Bates *"Tales of Wells Fargo: Kelly's Clover Girls (#6.11)" (1961) TV Episode .... Coleman Flagg *"Miami Undercover: Goodbye to Joan (#1.37)" (1961) TV Episode .... Pete *"Whispering Smith: The Mortal Coil (#1.12)" (1961) TV Episode .... Leadville Oldtimer (uncredited) *"Rawhide: Incident of the Wager on Payday (#3.30)" (1961) TV Episode .... Simpson (as Hank Paterson) *"Wagon Train: The Eleanor Culhane Story (#4.33)" (1961) TV Episode .... Old Man *"Cheyenne: Massacre at Gunsight Pass (#5.12)" (1961) TV Episode .... Sunset *"Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color: Texas John Slaughter: A Trip to Tucson (#7.23)" (1961) TV Episode .... Jailer (uncredited) ... aka "Disneyland: Texas John Slaughter: A Trip to Tucson (#7.23)" - USA (original title) *"Have Gun - Will Travel: El Paso Stage (#4.30)" (1961) TV Episode .... Judge Robbins *"Lock Up: Jungle Compound (#2.29)" (1961) TV Episode .... T. G. Tyler *"Zane Grey Theater: A Warm Day in Heaven (#5.23)" (1961) TV Episode .... Jonas Mulvey *The AbsentMinded Professor (1961) .... Fisherman Spectator (uncredited) *"The Untouchables: The Jamaica Ginger Story (#2.16)" (1961) TV Episode .... Wilkerson *"Klondike: Queen of the Klondike (#1.14)" (1961) TV Episode .... Spunky *"Gunsmoke: Unloaded Gun (#6.18)" (1961) TV Episode .... Carl Miller *"Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color: The Swamp Fox: A Woman's Courage (#7.11)" (1961) TV Episode .... Prisoner with swamp fever (uncredited) ... aka "Disneyland: The Swamp Fox: A Woman's Courage (#7.11)" - USA (original title) *"Bat Masterson: Tempest at Tioga Pass (#3.14)" (1961) TV Episode .... Warren T. 'Soda' Smith *"Shotgun Slade: Yankee Spy (#2.29)" (1961) TV Episode .... Sheriff *"The Westerner: Line Camp (#1.10)" (1960) TV Episode .... Sample *"Gunsmoke: Ben Tolliver's Stud (#6.11)" (1960) TV Episode .... Carl *"Outlaws: Last Chance (#1.6)" (1960) TV Episode .... Davy *"The Untouchables: The Waxey Gordon Story (#2.4)" (1960) TV Episode .... Charlie--Warehouse Manager (uncredited) *"Bonanza: The Hopefuls (#2.5)" (1960) TV Episode .... Blacksmith *"Maverick: The Town That Wasn't There (#4.3)" (1960) TV Episode .... Clean-up Man *"Lawman: The Town Boys (#3.1)" (1960) TV Episode .... Harrison Lester *"The Tall Man: Garrett and the Kid (#1.1)" (1960) TV Episode Actor (credit only) *"Johnny Ringo: Coffin Sam (#1.36)" (1960) TV Episode .... Old Man *"The Man and the Challenge: Highway to Danger (#1.36)" (1960) TV Episode .... Swede *"Rawhide: Incident of the Last Chance (#2.31)" (1960) TV Episode .... Dan Simmons *"Tate: Home Town (#1.1)" (1960) TV Episode .... Charlie Sims *"Gunsmoke: The Bobsy Twins (#5.36)" (1960) TV Episode .... Carl *"Gunsmoke: I Thee Wed (#5.31)" (1960) TV Episode .... Judge *"Gunsmoke: Crowbait Bob (#5.28)" (1960) TV Episode .... Crowbait *"Maverick: The Misfortune Teller (#3.25)" (1960) TV Episode .... Townsman in Kyle (uncredited) *"Overland Trail: Westbound Stage (#1.5)" (1960) TV Episode .... Old Time in Stagecoach Station (uncredited) *"Tombstone Territory: Silver Killers (#3.21)" (1960) TV Episode Actor *"Zane Grey Theater: The Sunday Man (#4.21)" (1960) TV Episode .... Slim Baker *"Have Gun - Will Travel: The Lady on the Wall (#3.23)" (1960) TV Episode .... Rafe Adams *"Bat Masterson: Deadly Diamonds (#2.18)" (1960) TV Episode .... Soda Smith *"Cheyenne: Apache Blood (#4.10)" (1960) TV Episode .... Store owner (uncredited) *"The DuPont Show with June Allyson: So Dim the Light (#1.19)" (1960) TV Episode .... Phillips *Gunfighters of Abilene (1960) .... Andy Ferris (uncredited) *"Death Valley Days: Ten Feet of Nothing (#8.11)" (1959) TV Episode .... Abe *"Laramie: The Lonesome Gun (#1.14)" (1959) TV Episode .... Stage Driver *"Hotel de Paree: The Man Who Believed in Law (#1.9)" (1959) TV Episode .... Harry Lewis *"The Deputy: The Big Four (#1.10)" (1959) TV Episode .... Luke Mason *"Have Gun - Will Travel: Unforgiven (#3.8)" (1959) TV Episode .... Ronson *"The Texan: Traildust (#2.6)" (1959) TV Episode .... Webber *"Maverick: The Cats of Paradise (#3.5)" (1959) TV Episode .... Hanrahan (uncredited) *"The Alaskans: Gold Sled (#1.1)" (1959) TV Episode .... Man *"Riverboat: About Roger Mowbray (#1.3)" (1959) TV Episode .... Rare *"Bronco: Prairie Skipper (#1.17)" (1959) TV Episode .... Chips *"Lawman: The Young Toughs (#1.28)" (1959) TV Episode .... Sodbuster (uncredited) *"Gunsmoke: Renegade White (#4.30)" (1959) TV Episode .... Jake *Gunmen from Laredo (1959) .... Livery Stableman (uncredited) *"Black Saddle: Client: Mowery (#1.11)" (1959) TV Episode .... Harvey Morgan *No Name on the Bullet (1959) .... Ed - Chess Player (uncredited) *Lone Texan (1959) .... Jack Stone *"Tales of Wells Fargo: Lola Montez (#3.22)" (1959) TV Episode .... Larson *"Maverick: The Saga of Waco Williams (#2.21)" (1959) TV Episode .... Perkins (uncredited) *"Mackenzie's Raiders: Desertion (#1.32)" (1959) TV Episode .... Old Man *"Bat Masterson: Trail Pirate (#1.12)" (1958) TV Episode .... Prospector *"Sky King: Bullet Bait (#4.4)" (1958) TV Episode .... Ezzie (uncredited) *Monster on the Campus (1958) .... Townsend - Night Watchman (uncredited) *"Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse: The Crazy Hunter (#1.11)" (1958) TV Episode .... Apby *"Trackdown: Three-Legged Fox (#2.14)" (1958) TV Episode .... Taverner (uncredited) *"Have Gun - Will Travel: Duel at Florence (#2.5)" (1958) TV Episode .... Plainsman *The Decks Ran Red (1958) .... Mr. Moody *Earth vs. the Spider (1958) .... Hugo the Janitor ... aka "The Spider" - USA (promotional title) *Terror in a Texas Town (1958) .... Brady (uncredited) *"The Texan: Law of the Gun (#1.1)" (1958) TV Episode .... Bartender *"Have Gun - Will Travel: In an Evil Time (#2.2)" (1958) TV Episode .... Pappy French *The Saga of Hemp Brown (1958) .... Gil Henry (uncredited) ... aka "Hemp Brown" - USA (alternative title) *"Perry Mason: The Case of the Terrified Typist (#1.38)" (1958) TV Episode .... Jack Gilly *"Have Gun - Will Travel: Twenty-Four Hours at North Fork (#1.36)" (1958) TV Episode .... Stage Driver *Attack of the Puppet People (1958) .... Janitor *"Have Gun - Will Travel: Gun Shy (#1.29)" (1958) TV Episode .... Pete Gilson *"Wagon Train: The Marie Dupree Story (#1.25)" (1958) TV Episode .... Wagon Train Member *"The Restless Gun: Sheriff Billy (#1.25)" (1958) TV Episode .... Milt Hatten *"Tombstone Territory: Geronimo (#1.21)" (1958) TV Episode Actor *"Sky King: Dead Man's Will (#3.10)" (1958) TV Episode .... Old Ben Poe *"The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp: Wyatt Earp Rides Shotgun (#3.23)" (1958) TV Episode Actor *Day of the Bad Man (1958) .... George Foley, Hotel Keeper (uncredited) ... aka "Decision at Durango" - USA (alternative title) ... aka "Law of the Trigger" - USA (alternative title) ... aka "Point of Decision" - USA (alternative title) *"Sea Hunt: Flooded Mine (#1.2)" (1958) TV Episode .... Bill Henderson *Escape from Red Rock (1957) .... Sheriff Grover *"Tombstone Territory: Desert Survival (#1.8)" (1957) TV Episode .... Mitchell *"Broken Arrow: The Teacher (#2.8)" (1957) TV Episode .... Stagecoach Driver *"Tales of Wells Fargo: Man in the Box (#2.10)" (1957) TV Episode Actor *The Amazing Colossal Man (1957) .... Henry *Gunsight Ridge (1957) .... George Clark, Saloon Proprietor (uncredited) *Man of a Thousand Faces (1957) .... Scotty, Stage Door Man (uncredited) *God Is My Partner (1957) .... John Biddle (uncredited) *Beginning of the End (1957) .... Dave *"The Ford Television Theatre: Desperation (#5.38)" (1957) TV Episode .... George *The Storm Rider (1957) .... Tom Milstead *"Sheriff of Cochise: Vapor Lock (#1.25)" (1957) TV Episode .... Attendant *"The Ford Television Theatre: Fate Travels East (#5.24)" (1957) TV Episode .... Conductor *"Annie Oakley: Desperate Men (#3.35)" (1957) TV Episode .... Jake Wilkin *"The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp: Siege at Little Alamo (#2.22)" (1957) TV Episode .... Dunbar *"Science Fiction Theatre: Killer Tree (#2.35)" (1957) TV Episode .... Skinner *"The Ford Television Theatre: Fear Has Many Faces (#5.14)" (1957) TV Episode .... Manager *"The New Adventures of Spin and Marty" (1957) TV series .... Pete Duggan (uncredited) *"Broken Arrow: The Conspirators (#1.11)" (1956) TV Episode .... Stage Driver Julie (1956) .... Ellis *"Adventures of Wild Bill Hickok: Wild Bill's Odyssey (#7.7)" (1956) TV Episode .... Hank *"Cheyenne: The Dark Rider (#2.1)" (1956) TV Episode .... Stage Driver (uncredited) *Strange Intruder (1956) .... Knife Sharpener (uncredited) *The First Traveling Saleslady (1956) .... First Cowhand in Courtroom (uncredited) *The Great Locomotive Chase (1956) .... Turner, Friendly Jailer (uncredited) ... aka "Andrews' Raiders" - USA (TV title) *"Navy Log: The Plebe (#1.37)" (1956) TV Episode .... Pop Foley *"Highway Patrol: Dead Patrolman (#1.33)" (1956) TV Episode .... Frank Handley *"Cheyenne: West of the River (#1.10)" (1956) TV Episode .... Jeb (uncredited) *"The Adventures of Champion: Brand of the Lawless (#1.24)" (1956) TV Episode .... Trem Holt *The Lone Ranger (1956) .... Old Man Kimberley (uncredited) *"Sergeant Preston of the Yukon: One Bean Too Many (#1.15)" (1956) TV Episode .... Lafe Ford *"The Adventures of Champion: The Golden Hoax (#1.15)" (1955) TV Episode .... Hardluck Haggerty *Tarantula (1955) .... Josh ... aka "The Giant Tarantula" - USA (informal title) *Last of the Desperados (1955) .... Hank, Wagon Driver (uncredited) *"The Adventures of Champion: Hangman's Noose (#1.10)" (1955) TV Episode .... Trem Holt *"Captain Midnight: Sunken Sapphires (#2.5)" (1955) TV Episode .... Lars Ekberg *"Science Fiction Theatre: The Strange People at Pecos (#1.25)" (1955) TV Episode .... Truck Driver *"Buffalo Bill, Jr.: Fugitive from Injustice (#1.26)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tinker Jones *"The Star and the Story: The Norther (#1.23)" (1955) TV Episode Actor *"Science Fiction Theatre: The Strange Dr. Lorenz (#1.14)" (1955) TV Episode .... George *"Buffalo Bill, Jr.: Redskin Gap (#1.19)" (1955) TV Episode .... Barnacle Barney *"Buffalo Bill, Jr.: The Calico Kid (#1.13)" (1955) TV Episode .... Sagebrush Smith *"Death Valley Days: The Mormon's Grindstone (#3.15)" (1955) TV Episode .... Dad, the Blacksmith *"Science Fiction Theatre: No Food for Thought (#1.3)" (1955) TV Episode .... Joe, postman *"Schlitz Playhouse: Ride to the West (#4.28)" (1955) TV Episode Actor ... aka "Schlitz Playhouse of Stars: Ride to the West (#4.28)" - USA (original title) *Many Rivers to Cross (1955) .... Second Innkeeper (uncredited) *"Dr. Hudson's Secret Journal: Joe Black Story" (1955) TV Episode Actor *"The Cisco Kid: Pot of Gold (#5.9)" (1954) TV Episode .... Wind River Bill *"The Adventures of Kit Carson: Renegades at Rejo (#4.13)" (1954) TV Episode .... Old Timer Sierra Jack (uncredited) *"Death Valley Days: Halfway Girl (#3.3)" (1954) TV Episode .... Jake *"The Roy Rogers Show: The Young Defenders (#4.2)" (1954) TV Episode .... Hermit *"The Gene Autry Show: Outlaw of Blue Mesa (#4.10)" (1954) TV Episode .... Wagon driver Idaho *"The Adventures of Kit Carson: The Wrong Man (#4.4)" (1954) TV Episode .... Old Timer Sierra Jack (uncredited) *"Annie Oakley: Annie Gets Her Man (#1.14)" (1954) TV Episode .... Pots Webber *Southwest Passage (1954) .... Barstow (uncredited) *"Hopalong Cassidy: Silent Testimony (#2.20)" (1954) TV Episode .... Pop Ashton *Ride Clear of Diablo (1954) .... Wagon Driver (uncredited) ... aka "The Breckenridge Story" - USA (alternative title) *"City Detective: The Glass Thumb (#1.29)" (1954) TV Episode .... Farmer *"Meet Corliss Archer: Dexter and the Car (#1.34)" (1954) TV Episode Actor *"Fireside Theatre: The Suitors (#6.16)" (1953) TV Episode Actor *"Your Jeweler's Showcase: Christmas Is Magic" (1953) TV Episode Actor *Jack Slade (1953) .... Old Tom (uncredited) *"Fireside Theatre: Man of the Comstock (#6.10)" (1953) TV Episode .... Townsman (uncredited) *"The Adventures of Kit Carson: Law of Boot Hill (#3.5)" (1953) TV Episode .... Old Timer Sierra Jack (uncredited) *Canadian Mounties vs. Atomic Invaders (1953) .... Jed Larson, Trapper [Ch.2-5] ... aka "Missile Base at Taniak" - USA (TV title) *"Death Valley Days: Sego Lilies (#1.16)" (1953) TV Episode .... Nephi *Woman They Almost Lynched (1953) .... Townsman (uncredited) ... aka "The Woman They Almost Lynched" - International (English title) (review title) *"Death Valley Days: Swamper Ike (#1.12)" (1953) TV Episode Actor *"The Cisco Kid: The Fire Engine (#3.20)" (1953) TV Episode .... Luke Higgins *"The Ford Television Theatre: The Sermon of the Gun (#1.17)" (1953) TV Episode .... Sam Patterson *"The Stu Erwin Show: Leave It to Stu (#3.10)" (1953) TV Episode .... Gus the Milkman (uncredited) *"The Abbott and Costello Show: The Pigeon (#2.21)" (1953) TV Episode .... The Tramp *"The Cisco Kid: Dead by Proxy (#3.16)" (1952) TV Episode .... Jess Fleming *"The Ford Television Theatre: Sunk (#1.8)" (1952) TV Episode .... Old Timer *"Death Valley Days: She Burns Green (#1.2)" (1952) TV Episode Actor *California Conquest (1952) .... Sam Lawrence (uncredited) *"The Roy Rogers Show: Haunted Mine of Paradise Valley (#1.19)" (1952) TV Episode .... Joe Denton *"The Roy Rogers Show: The Hermit's Secret (#1.18)" (1952) TV Episode .... Hermit Hank Fowler *"Adventures of Wild Bill Hickok: Ghost Rider (#3.11)" (1952) TV Episode .... Jess Morgan *"The Roy Rogers Show: Outlaw's Town (#1.9)" (1952) TV Episode .... Soapy (uncredited) *Rose of Cimarron (1952) .... Hunter on Trail (uncredited) *Indian Uprising (1952) .... Jake Wilson (uncredited) *"Adventures of Wild Bill Hickok: Pony Express vs. Telegraph (#2.2)" (1951) TV Episode .... Pop Clancy *"The Stu Erwin Show: Dear Dora (#1.43)" (1951) TV Episode .... Gus - the Milkman *Don Daredevil Rides Again (1951) .... Buck *Silver City Bonanza (1951) .... Postman *"The Cisco Kid: Water Rights (#1.26)" (1951) TV Episode .... Jim Lacey *Al Jennings of Oklahoma (1951) .... Jeff, Margo's Driver (uncredited) *"The Cisco Kid: The Old Bum (#1.19)" (1951) TV Episode .... Silas Bonnard *"The Cisco Kid: Dog Story (#1.17)" (1950) TV Episode .... John Weaver *"The Magnavox Theatre: The Three Musketeers (#1.6)" (1950) TV Episode .... Fisherman *The Return of Jesse James (1950) .... Clay County Marshal *Desperadoes of the West (1950) .... Hardrock Haggerty [Ch. 4, 5] *The Gunfighter (1950) .... Jake (uncredited) *Please Believe Me (1950) .... Sam Smith (uncredited) *No Sad Songs for Me (1950) .... Night Construction Workman (uncredited) *Code of the Silver Sage (1950) .... Sergeant Woods *"The Lone Ranger: Gold Train (#1.27)" (1950) TV Episode .... Relay Station Attendant Calico *Perfect Strangers (1950) .... Witness in Montage (uncredited) *Riders in the Sky (1949) .... Luke, Stagecoach Driver *Tell It to the Judge (1949) .... Sleigh Driver (uncredited) *"The Lone Ranger: The Legion of Old Timers (#1.4)" (1949) TV Episode .... Old Timer Who Doesn't Know Own Strength (uncredited) *The Cowboy and the Indians (1949) .... Ranch hand Tom *The James Brothers of Missouri (1949) .... Walller, Old-Timer [Ch. 4/Duffy [ 11]] *Outcasts of the Trail (1949) .... Hank Barris - Station Agent (uncredited) *The Doolins of Oklahoma (1949) .... Rancher (scenes deleted) *Red Canyon (1949) .... Osborne *Belle Starr's Daughter (1948) .... Townsman (uncredited) *The Plunderers (1948) .... Stage Manager (uncredited) *The Denver Kid (1948) .... Sergeant Cooper *Night Time in Nevada (1948) .... Tramp *Oklahoma Badlands (1948) .... Postmaster Fred *Panhandle (1948) .... Old Timer (uncredited) *Relentless (1948) .... Bob Pliny *Under Colorado Skies (1947) .... Slim *Robin Hood of Texas (1947) .... Taxi Driver (uncredited) *Springtime in the Sierras (1947) .... Old Timer *Bells of San Angelo (1947) .... Deaf Bus Passenger *Gallant Bess (1946) .... Ranch Hand (uncredited) *Santa Fe Uprising (1946) .... Deputy Jake *Wild Beauty (1946) .... Ed (uncredited) *Conquest of Cheyenne (1946) .... Rancher (uncredited) *The El Paso Kid (1946) .... Jeff Winters *I Ring Doorbells (1946) .... Mr. Bradley *The Scarlet Horseman (1946) .... Senator Masters (uncredited) *Abilene Town (1946) .... Doug Neil *Three Faces West (1940) .... Pool Player (uncredited) *Sabotage (1939) .... Undetermined Supporting Role (uncredited) *The Arizona Kid (1939) .... Townsman (uncredited) *"Gang Busters: The Barrow Gang" (????) TV Episode .... Scully Wass Category:Filmography